


Bonjour

by Fitamina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, French, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teacher Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitamina/pseuds/Fitamina
Summary: Remus had the words tattooed on his wrist since i could remember.  They were supposed to tell him how is soulmate was, but think are never as we dreamed they would be.
(Just a short story that I needed to get out of my head.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this http://drarrydrabbless.tumblr.com/post/151728876358/my-friend-just-sent-this-to-me-im-weak post. Hope you like it ^_^

Remus stared down at the words inked on his wrist. It wasn’t the first or even the fifth time. Ever since he could read, Remus found himself pulling the sleeve of his shirts up and looking at the elegant lettering whenever he felt lost.

 

The simple ‘bonjour’ reminded him that somewhere in the world (though most likely in France) there was hope of a happier life. A life where he was with someone that was his to love and that would love him back.

 

**You’re doing it again.** Remus found himself jumping slightly at the unexpected words.

 

**Hum... Sorry?** He said for a lack of a better response.

 

**Come on Remus! Stop staring at your tattoo and come have coffee with the rest of the teachers!**

 

Lily was by far Remus favourite person on the entire school staff. Her bright red hair matched perfectly her vibrant and strong personality. Everyone in the school liked her, including the kids, which was in Remus opinion a huge achievement since she taught math.

 

**Not today Lily. I don’t feel very well.**

 

You see, Remus wasn’t an introverted, or depressed or suicidal as many people though. He just didn’t saw the point of wasting energy with people whose biggest interest was who was sleeping with who.

 

Of course he knew that people needed superficial things in their lives to be able to go through the day. Remus himself had seen The Diary of Bridge Jones more times that he cared to tell. But today he really wasn’t in the mood to ‘Common Remus! Tell us who have you been charming with your beautiful French?’

 

**No. No. No. You are not pulling that one on me again! I know you since you were nineteen! I know when you’re sick! You are just trying to avoid people again!**

 

Good friendships be dammed. Remus looked at his best friend with pleading eyes.

 

**Ugh. Fine. But I’m saying here!** Lily grabbed one of the chairs on the front row and dragged to the front of Remus desk and sat on it.

**You really don’t have too…**

**Yeah, yeah… Just give me one of your cookies and tell me what’s going on.**

He pondered for a minute looking around his classroom while Lily started to nibble on her cookie. The theme wasn’t new. They’ve been discussing it ever since their met. Remus shrugged. **Soulmate’s.** As expected Lily didn’t need to know anything more.

 

**Not even asking how the date went last night then.** She put her ‘I’m teaching’ face on. **But I’ll say it again, it’s your fault for never going out and meeting new people. Then people that love you fell the need to go ahead and do it for you and we end up here every time.**

**And I’ve told you (people that love me) a million times: you don’t need to do it! I’ll find my soulmate when I find them. Period.**

Lily sighted. They had very different opinions on the whole soulmate thing. Lily took it more as a guiding line. Something that was there to confirm that the person she had fell in love with was or not her soulmate. Whereas Remus looked at it as an indicator.  If the person hadn’t said the words written on their wrist they weren’t his soulmate so there was no point in wasting time on them.

 

The bell ringed marking the start of a new class. He said goodbye to Lily as she exited the class and started writing today’s lesson on the board.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Remus sighted as he took one look at the inside of his kitchen. **Peter. Why is the refrigerator empty?**

 

**Sorry. I know! I know! I forgot to go shopping! But I already ordered pizza! Hun?** Remus flatmate smiled at him hopefully.

 

**You better be paying for that.**

 

**Of course! Who do you take me for?**

 

Remus just smiled and went to drop all of his stuff in his room. As he was taking his sweater e heard the bell ring.

 

**Peter do you got that?**  Remus ‘uffed’ as there was no answer and grabbed his wallet to go open the door. **Peter??** He called once again for his sneaky bastard of a flatmate as he opened the door.

 

**Bounjour!** Remus looked out at the sound of a man’s voice. The first thing Remus noticed were grey eyes. Very beautiful and very clear grey eyes. Then everything kind it him at once. From the black wavy black hair to the black leather jacket and finally the huge combat booths.

 

**Your pronunciation is totally wrong.** Remus said in a kind of automatic voice. He could feel the weight of the delivery guy stare on him. Like Remus he had probably realized that they were soulmates. But as he looked through his wallet for money he couldn’t find the courage to look up.

 

**Sorry If not all of us went to France.** Remus looked at him confused. Was this a soulmate thing? How did he knew that Remus went to France? **Your shirt. Is one of those ‘I love Paris’ shirts.**

**Ah. Yes.** Remus couldn’t find anything more intelligent to say. He dreamed about this moment so many times but wright now he didn’t even have enough common sense to ask this man name. So he paid, got the pizza and closed the door.

 

**Holy shit.** As an impulse Remus looked at his left wrist were the words seemed to be burning in his skin.

 

**Uhu! Pizza!** He was in such a state of shock that he didn’t even smack Peter as he got hold of the pizza boxes. **Uh Remus… Why is there a phone number and a ‘Sirius’ on the pizza box?**

Remus smiled as he thanked the lord for a soulmate braver than he was.


End file.
